Birth of the New Dragon Warriors
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: The real ending of 'Battle Between Death and Love', PoxTigress and CranexViper,well,actually,they got kids now. Enjoy, R&R!


_**A/N: This is the real ending of the "Battle Between Death and Love', enjoy. Oh,and by the way, the 'Kung Fu Camp' will be lately update,but there will be a new fiction, called 'Travel in Kung Fu Musical and Past'. Hope you like it!!**_

* * *

_**Battle Between Death and Love, Aftermath**_

_**Birth of the New Dragon Warriors**_

It has been_ 9 months_ after the double weddings at the Jade Palace, Tigress and Viper told Po and Crane that they had got pregnant and they got fainted. A happy ending for all of them and brought the peace to the Valley of Peace. Tai Lung was under teaching by Shifu and having a father and son reunion.

Since the kung fu masters have known that two masters have got pregnant, Shifu ordered Viper and Tigress did not train or doing push-up those exercises during their pregnant days. Tigress and Viper couldn't help but let out a groan, knowing that it would bored them the rest of the days of their pregnant. But they thought the same, _for their babies and for their family._

One day, Shifu was meditating beside the Water of the Moon pool, he has being one with the universe and just when he has reached a distance place.

* * *

_He confused as he looked around, he was in the Jade Palace, but was new than nowadays. He could see the Urn of Whispering Warriors that Po has broken it in the first place, was completed without any scratches! He took a closer look on the urn, and scanned each and single sight of the urn._

_Then, he heard a familiar voice, a voice he has been missed so long, "Have you finished your sightseeing?" the voice came behind him as Shifu turned his back and saw his grant master, Master Oogway._

"_Master Oogway!" Shifu saw him with amaze as he quickly bowed._

"_No need to bow, old friend." Oogway spoke and Shifu got up and took a look on Master Oogway, wasn't he suppose…_

"_Dead? My friend, I am dead but you're not." Shifu sighed of relief, he didn't want to die that so early._

"_Then, you seek me in my meditating?" Shifu asked and Oogway nodded._

"_Shifu, come and take a look in the pool." Oogway directed the way to the Water of the Moon pool and Shifu followed. When they approached there, Oogway used his staff to stir the water, and it appeared some images. Images of four shadows, after a while it started became clear, Shifu was shocked of those images._

_A white tiger, two snakes and one panda, practising their new kung fu styles together inside the training room of Jade Palace as they were those images that Shifu was watching at. Shifu could recognized that the white tiger was alike Tigress, and the panda was alike Po, and the two snakes were liked Viper twins._

_Shifu quickly turned his face to Oogway, before he could ask question, Oogway has answered his question, and "I have had a vision." He began, "They are the new four Dragon Warriors and they are the children of your students."_

"_Theirs?" Shifu gasped of what he has heard. Wasn't the battle had over? Why there still have blood relative offspring? "But Master! The battle is __**over**__, there wouldn't be any danger in the Valley of Peace in the future!" Shifu stated._

"_Each battle ending is the new beginning." Oogway replied._

"_But what is it? What kind of danger will appear in the future, Master?" Shifu begged. But Master Oogway patted his shoulder and said, "Shifu, there's life and dead, it is the circle of life. The Dragon Warriors have to continue their journeys until the day they die like I am. And so to you, Shifu, you must continue your journey on training the Dragon Warriors. Promise me, Shifu, promise that you will moving on."_

"_I…I will, Master." Shifu saluted to his Master and Oogway nodded._

_Oogway saw the petals from the every peach trees starting swirling in front of him, he glanced at the sky and said, "My time has limited, but Shifu, I will visit you while you were meditating often, but there was a time limit." The petals have begun swirling to Oogway as he has disappeared in front of Shifu's eyes._

"_See you again soon, Master." Shifu bowed to the air and has suddenly waked up in meditating. He saw that he has come back in real world._

Then a hit on Shifu's mind, "I better go check out on Tigress and Viper." He said as he went to the training room.

* * *

_**--At the Training Room--**_

Even though Tigress and Viper were both couldn't training their kung fu styles, but they could meditating in peace or watched their husbands training beside the equipments and gave them some advices on combats. Po and Crane couldn't have done it much better than before without them and their supports, married them was the best choice of their life.

Then, when there was a time off for a short rest, the others stepped aside and leaned their backs on the woodened wall. They were all exhausted, even Tai Lung, too. Po and Crane sneaked to their wives and placed their ears on their round stomach as they wanted to hear the babies' movement.

"Ouch!" Po quietly said and he laughed. A kick on his face, he thought the baby has the strength of its mother.

"It hurts me, too." Tigress said as she had felt a pain in her stomach. Crane and Viper laughed at them, Crane felt his baby movement and he felt a joy in his heart. In fact, he had never been happier.

Monkey, Mantis and Tai Lung wanted to hear the moves but Tigress and Viper could only gave them one minute to hear it, and they accepted. They felt amaze of the warm feeling, the secret of the birth was amazing.

Just then, Shifu has come in all at sudden. And then all of them have stood still, tried to show some respect to their master. Shifu walked slowly to Tigress and Viper who they were all confused on Shifu's motion.

"Master Shifu, is there something wrong?" Crane asked worriedly.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong. I'm just come here try to check out on Tigress and Viper." Shifu replied.

"Well, Master Shifu. We are fine, and just because we're pregnant, doesn't mean we couldn't protect ourselves." Viper said firmly.

"Ouch!" Tigress screamed quietly, Po came closer to her and asked his wife with worry, "What's wrong?"

"The baby, it won't stop kicking me. I think the baby will be the next Dragon Warrior after all." Tigress answered with a smile. Po chuckled as he put a hand over on Tigress's growing stomach.

The others looked at them happily, they all have a happy ending… _Almost_.

Suddenly, Viper cried out with pain as she collapsed on the ground. Crane frightened as he quickly kneeled beside her and gently held her up. Then, he spotted something has come out from her tail, her water has broken!

"Somebody pass me hot water and blankets! We've got new a company!" Shifu ordered as they all split out. Mantis and Monkey ran to get the hot water and Tai Lung went to get some blankets. Po carried Tigress on his arms because Tigress couldn't run, and Crane carried his in pain wife as they were all followed Shifu to Viper's room of bunkhouse.

* * *

When they got there, the equipments have all arrived. Shifu then pushed the males out of the room, except him and Tigress, they were helping Viper to let her baby out. Tigress helped Viper to try to calm herself down by breathing rightfully and Shifu was in charge on get the baby egg out (A/N: snakes and birds never gave birth liked other animals, they gave birth to eggs first.).

Crane could heard his beloved screamed in pain again in there, the others patted his shoulder of not to worry, she would be through with this. Then another screams have shouted out again, they were all sweat dropped, thought that after this incident, they would never wanted a child.

"Come on, Viper! Here comes one out!" Tigress put her paw on Viper's head and another paw was cleaning up her sweats. Then, Viper sighed of relief as she fell down with hard breathing. The males outside were all thought that was over, until they heard Shifu's shout.

"Wait! There's another one!" Shifu shouted as Viper started scream again. The screams have echoed the hall and so the others have barely stood on the screams.

"_What_?" Crane shouted.

"_What_?" Tigress said.

"_What_?" the rest of the Seven shouted in unison.

"You mean…Holy heaven of Buddha, Crane, you are having twins!!" Mantis exclaimed as Monkey and Tai Lung both gave him a punch on the crane's shoulder. Crane didn't know what to say, he was over excited and happiness have fell on him. When he was trying to let his scream out, Po stopped him as he shut his beak and shook his head of _'Don't do it.'_ look.

"Congratulation, Viper, you are going to hav…." Tigress was stopped by sudden of pain, when she looked down her lower body and saw that her water was broken, _too_! Shifu has finally got the second out from Viper's womb, he took a peak on Viper who has fainted after the pain, and then he looked at Tigress and shocked. _Oh no! Her water has broken! _He thought as he ran to the entrance.

"Give me some more hot water and blankets! This time is Tigress's turn!" Shifu shouted as Po was astounded. _First was Viper, then Tigress, what's next? That our children will be the next generation of Dragon Warriors?! _Po thought.

Viper started opened her eyes and saw that two eggs were beside her, she smile happily, _There's my babies, me and Crane's kids… _her eyes has slipped a tear, then her happy moment was interrupted by a scream. She quickly turned herself and saw Tigress was ready to give birth. _Oh no, this time is Tigress's turn? _She thought with worry as she quickly tied her eggs with blanket and came beside to Shifu.

"Shifu, I'm here to help you!" Viper volunteered.

"Good, you in charge on the baby's birth, and I will calm Tigress down!" Shifu ordered and Viper nodded as they exchanged their works.

"Is there everything okay?" Po asked worriedly.

"IF YOU SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH RIGHT NOW, THAT WOULD BE A HELP!!" Viper, Shifu and Tigress yelled in unison. The males were all shocked and sweat dropped. Guess that the screaming really effected to them.

"I can see the head now!" Viper shouted.

"Come on, Tigress, almost there! Just a few more push! PUSH!" Shifu held her paws as he gave her a support. Tigress started to push harder, she will do it for her husband, for her baby and for her family…

At last, they all heard a loud cried and a crack, a cried of a baby and a crack from baby eggs, then the rest of the Seven have all rushed in, all were barely wait to see the new members of the family. When they all came in, they saw that Shifu was holding something with blanket tied on and it started stop crying, Shifu smiled at Po as he handed the baby to him. Po uncovered the blanket that covered the baby's face, he saw it with amaze, the baby was a baby tiger and it was a girl, except she didn't have the same colour as Tigress's, she has black and white as a white tiger, got the colour of a panda. Po was surprised as he saw his daughter's arms have a unique birthmark, left arm has the shape of dragon and the right one has the shape of …_Phoenix_? The sudden sound had woken up the baby and she blinked her eyes open. They were big and green.

"She has your eyes," Tigress said. Po merely nodded as he stared at his daughter. She stared at him with wonder. Then she reached up and pulled hard on Po's face.

"And she has your strength." Po said happily, rubbing his cheek slightly. Tigress smiled and tickled the tiger's stomach. She giggled and started hugging her mother's finger.

Crane saw his wife was fine and saw two eggs have hatched as it appeared two snakes, both were girls and twins; one has Crane's grey eyes and another one has Viper's azure eyes.

"She has your eyes." Viper said quietly at the grey eyes snake.

"And she has yours, too." Crane said as he showed another daughter to Viper, the two snakes were all giggling as they used their tails try to touch their parents, the couple was smiled. And then, they slowly walked to Tigress and the others.

"Oh my gosh, Tigress, she's look just like you, except her colour was Po's." Viper joked and everyone smiled.

"Whoa, I've never seen twins before in my life, especially these two adorable things!" Monkey said as he used his fingers tickling the snakes' bellies, the twins were both started laugh.

"So who's godfather?" Shifu asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I think…Tai Lung." The two couples said in unison.

"WHAT!? Why?" Tai Lung asked curiously.

"Well, since you have mastered thousands scrolls of kung fu, I think it would be a perfect choice of you being teaching our children." Tigress explained clearly and Tai Lung nodded happily.

"Hey, what about us?" Mantis complained, Po took a look on Mantis, Monkey and then Shifu.

Then he whispered in Crane's ear and finally they turned their look on Monkey and Mantis and smirked. "I don't like that smile." Monkey murmured.

"How about being their uncles?" Po asked first.

"UNCLES!? No way, two words, and that's a final!" Mantis stated.

"…Or being baby sisters?" Crane then asked with smirk.

Mantis and Monkey exchanged a look to each other, "…I think having nieces will be fun."

"Then Shifu you will be…uh, never mind." Po said and then he stopped, which made Shifu curious.

"What? You're not going to make me to be their baby sister?" Shifu joked and they laughed slightly.

"No, Shifu. We were thinking that you could be their _grandfather_." Crane replied.

"Why?" Shifu asked with cold tone, but deep down he felt in joy.

Tigress explained, "First of all, you're the eldest all of us. And secondly, we are family, aren't we? Not only Tai Lung is your son, all of us also see you as a father figure." She saw Shifu was surprised of her explain, but it didn't surprised him so long, because he also see his students as his children. If his children are having children, then their children will be his grandchildren.

Everyone in the room was waiting his answer with hope, and then he sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

Then, the nest thing he knew that Tigress and Viper hugged him tightly and whispered in his big ears, "Thanks, _father_." Shifu smiled widely as he returned the hug to his daughters. After a few minutes, they slowly broke the hug.

Suddenly, Ta Lung thought a thing, as he asked the Dragon Warriors, "Hey, what about their names?"

"Oh, that's a problem. We were over excited on our baby's born and total forget to name her." Po felt sorry and so did Crane.

"It's not too late to name them now." Shifu said.

"How about '_Lotus'_?" Mantis suggested.

"Too many people use that name." Po said.

"Shen?" suggested Monkey.

"That's a boy name." Tigress said.

Then Po took a look again to his sleepy daughter, even she slept like an angle and her style was graceful as her look. A name has popped out in his mind and then he spoke, "Hannah."

"What did you say?" Viper asked.

"Hannah." Po said again. "I think she will be a graceful and intelligent as you, Tigress. Gentle on the outside but strong on the inside, just like me."

"I think it's beautiful." Tigress said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, babe." Po kissed her back.

Crane looked again to his azure eyes daughter who was sleeping in her mother's embrace and then a hit in his mind, _Azure?_ He thought. Then, he smelled a lily scent of his daughter in his wings. He has thought the name.

"How about Lilly and Azure?" he suggested as he got the attention.

"You mean, the one has your eyes named Lilly, and another has mine named Azure?" Viper asked correctly and he nodded.

"Oh, honey. I think it suits them." She said as she laid herself into her husband's feather chest, and she felt and warm and safe.

Shifu saw the sight couldn't help but smiled more widely, he has a family that bigger than he used to and he is going to be a grandfather. Although, he still shouldn't to ruin the party about telling them that their children will be the next generation of the Dragon Warriors. When he finally has courage to say, Po interrupted him.

"Master Shifu, if you were trying to say that our children were the next generation of Dragon Warriors, we will be fine. You just need to let it out be quick." Po said with a smile.

Shifu was surprised as he asked the panda, "How…How did you know?"

"We heard you sleep talking when we got at the Jade Palace tried to call you for lunch." Viper explained.

"Master, it's okay that our children will be follow the footsteps of ours, instead we will be very proud of them." Crane answered calmly.

"So there's no secret, huh?" Shifu said.

"Unless you have to train them into the Dragon Warriors just like you had trained us." Tigress asked Shifu as a favour.

"Done." He answered. Then, Hannah cried a little, Tigress hummed a melody to her. Song by _'When you Wish Upon A Star'_ from Disney Sing Along Song **(A/N: Don't laugh at me, I love the songs in Disney sing along songs series.)**

_**Tigress: **When you wish_

_Upon a star_

_Makes no difference_

_Who you are_

_Anything_

_Your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_**Po: **If your heart_

_Is in your dream_

_No request_

_Is too extreme_

Hannah's eyes started to close as they were half open and half close. Tigress gently placed her on the bamboo mat. Then, Viper and Crane joined the melody.

_**Viper: **When you wish_

_Upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_**Crane: **Fate is kind_

_She brings_

_To those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_**Together: **Like a bolt_

_Out of the blue_

_Fate steps in_

_And see you through_

_When you wish_

_Upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

The song ended and they saw their daughters were all asleep, "Sweet dream, little warriors." Shifu gently said as each of them kissed their foreheads as a good-night kiss and then went back to their rooms and go to sleep.

Together, with the three new born Dragon Warriors, and the guiding from the spirits in the universe, they were having a long time of take care of them, natural them and believe in them, there will be a new opponent or foes or enemies waiting for them in the future.

* * *

As usual, please read & review!


End file.
